Doko Wa?
by Chained-Monkey
Summary: She lost her memories and all she can remember is her older sister's name, well atleast she thinks its her older sister...Original Character Based. OCOC IrukaKakashiOC SasuSakuShika NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

M.L:Okay, honey! First Naruto Fic! I hope I do swell! (wink) Please enjoy!

There's 3 OC's

Japanese Words Translation:

Onee-chan: Older Sister

Imotou: Younger Sister

Gambatte: Do Your Best

---

Does not own Naruto

_Doko Wa?_

Chapter One: _One Step Closer..._

_

* * *

It was dark, there was no one, absolute no one, in sight. I kept walking, like I'm searching...for something, for someone. It felt like a long journey, an never ending road. It was all black, but I could still see. I was tired, wanted to take a break from this walking...but, my body wouldn't let me. _

_"Azra." The wind whispered. A name, was it? I paused trying to hear it again._

_"Azra." There it was. I heard it clearly this time. A name, it was. but the question is._

_Whose name is it?_

_I went back to my walking. It was a long silence until the wind whispered again. "Azra..."_

_"Azra?" I spoke, but softly, I haven't spoken in a while, so it needed to get used to it._

_"Azra!" It sounded like a shout, not from the wind, but from a man. _

_"Azra, Azra, ..." More voices came, a woman, I crouched down and covered my ears, "No, stop! It hurts, the pain!" It was to much to take, I wanted it all to stop._

_"Azra, Azra, Azra.."_

_  
"Stop!" I finally yelled out, "Stop, please!"_

_"Azra!" The voices went faster and louder. All the I was hearing was the name._

_I gripped my hair, tears streamed down my face, like a river, never ending. "Stop..." I just layed there still as the voices circled around me._

_I had heard a giggle. The voices stopped. I looked up and saw an image of a little girl, about the age of 9, with long brunette hair. Her brown eyes shined the darkness away._

_"Imotou." The girl smiled at me, "Gambatte..."The little girl blew me a kiss and was walking away._

_Imotou, she had called me.. little sister? Little sister? Onee-chan? "Onee-chan!" I yelled with my eyes widen from shock. I got up as fast as I could. "Onee-chan!"_

_She had slowley faded away._

_---_

"Onee-chan!"She screamed, grabbing the air.

It was still dark out, about maybe 1 oclock in the morning. Gina took deep breaths trying to calm down.

A knock came at her door, "Is everything alright, Gina-sama? I heard a scream."

"Yes, I'm fine." Gina rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"Okay, Orochimaru-sama requested for you."

"Tell him, I'll be there in half an hour."

The maid left as Gina stood up from the bed. She undressed and headed to the bathroom. The blonde hair woman turned the shower on and walked in, she sighed when the water hit her skin.

"Azra..."

---

"Watch your back, they can attack at any sides." He whispered to the woman behind him.

"I know, I know, I'm not a little kid." She glared at him.

He snorted, "You sure act like it."

She stuck out her tongue, "Well, you act like a monkey."

He sighed. Then heard some food steps, "Sh, they're here."

She became serious and she whispered, "You take the left half, I'll take the right."

He nodded.

"Be careful, Alex."

---

"You wish to speak to me, Orochimaru-sama?" Gina walked into the room with a mask covering her face.

"Yes, a little bird left his cage, you must retrieve him before he gets to Konoha."

"Hm, Sasuke left you." She laughed. "What a strange boy." She then disappeared with rose petals taking her place.

"Kabuto, make sure she doesn't make a mistake."

---

"Well, that was easy," The woman dusted off her hands.

Alex nodded, "But, where is _he_?"

She shrugged, "_He_ probably didn't come here yet."

"Or he's here now." He looked up and saw something flew above them.

"Sasuke, we're here to help you!"The woman yelled, waving her hands.

Sasuke looked at the two and jumped down, "Let's go. Orochimaru could have send someone-"

"As powerful as me?" Gina jumped down from the tree branch, "Sasuke-kun, I have to take you home now." She grinned.

Sasuke glared at her, "I don't belong there! Just leave me alone."

She tsked, "I would, but, well, I'll get punished. So, hmm, can't leave you be." She shrugged. She then looked at the other two behind Sasuke. "Oh, you have friends?" She pouted, "Can I know the names of Sasuke's friends, before they die?"

Alex smirked, "Well, since _your_ going to die, I'll let you feel special knowing the names of your killer."

Gina laughed, "Smart mouth you got there, don't you?"

The guy winked at her, "If you think so."

"Don't flirt with the enemy, Alex!" The woman hit him on the head. Alex winced in pain.

"Alex, is it?" Gina smiled under her mask. "Its a pleasure to meet you, to bad you are going to die."

Sasuke grabbed a kunai from his pocket, "Get ready." He vanished and reappeared behind Gina with the kunai to her neck.

---

"They should have been here already!" Naruto sighed and plopped on the grass.

"Just calm down, Naruto." Sakura said calmly. "They probably ran into somebody."

"S-should we go and..help them out?" Hinata quietly asked playing with her fingers.

"Thats a good idea, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned as he jumped up. "Let's go!" He ran off into the woods.

"Naruto!" Neji sighed and ran off after him, with Hinata following.

Shikamaru and Sakura looked at each other.

"This is so troublesome."Shikamaru mumbled.

Sakura nodded."I agree, Shika."

---

Sasuke was thrown against the tree and Gina vanished.

"Where is she?"

"Shh..Azzy. Listen." Alex shushed.

Azzy carefully listened to everything around her and heard a rustle in the bushes. She then threw the kunai at it.

"Oww!" Naruto came out with a scratch on his arm. "Bad aim, Azzy."

Azzy glared. "Naruto, what are you doing here and where are the others?" At that point Neji, Hinata, Shikamaru, and Sakura came.

Naruto grinned. "As future Hokage, I can not let you have all the fun!"

"Her have the fun. I'm the one having a blast." Gina laughter rang through the woods.

Everyones eyes widened as they saw a ten kunai pinning Alex to a tree.

"Should have been more careful, Alex-kun." Gina laughed again.

* * *

Okay-what do you think so far? Should I continue it? Or is it a disgrace to writing and what the heck am I doing in this site? You tell me! Please Review! I love it when people tell me what I did wrong so I won't make the same mistake! 

Love, M.L/ChainedMonkey


	2. Fight and Flirt?

**Hehe I updated! Sooner than I thought.**

**Gomen for the spelling mistakes**

**Flames are welcome. :)**

**Dis: I don't own Naruto, but I do own Gina, Azzy, and Alex!

* * *

**

* * *

She was in front of Alex, back to him, grinning under her mask. In the bushes, Kabuto was watching silently. 

"You know, ladies, and gentlemen," she smirked at Alex, "also, Alex-kun."

Alex glared at her while trying to get his shirt free from the sharp kunai.

"I am one tough bitch." She shrugged at the blank stares she got. "So, I'll make a deal with you."

Sasuke snorted as he walked over between Sakura and Naruto, "I rather kick your ass."

Gina glared at him. '_As if you could, Sasuke-kun.'_ She thought.

"There is no way we will make a deal with Orochimaru's lacky." Naruto said taking a kunai out of his pocket.

Gina glared at Naruto crossing her arms, "Lacky? I'll have you know, Sasuke is more of his lacky than I am."

Sasuke looked away and Sakura squeezed his hand. Neji took a step up, eyeing the blonde.

"What kind of deal?"

"Neji-nii-sama?" Hinata protested. Azzy took a glance at Alex who in turn winked at her.

"If you answer one question, I'll let you go free, with Sasuke-kun, of course."

"What is it that you want to know?" Shikamaru asked.

Gina jumped up on a branch above Alex's head and sat down thinking. She placed her hand under her masked chin and crossed her legs.

"We are in a hurry." Azzy said, irritated. _'Man, how long is this going to take?'_

Gina glared unfolding her legs, and replied, "Will you take me to Konoha with you, free of charges?"

"No way!" Naruto yelled, about to throw the kunai at her but paused with Neji's question..

"Why is it that you want to go?"

"I never said that you asking me a question was part of the deal."Gina simply said crossing her arms.

"Let's just beat her up." Azzy took a step closer to Gina, with Sakura behind her, agreeing.

"It is only eight on one."

"Eh, eight on one? Oh no, what ever shall I do?" Gina pouted, which no one could see, then looked at Alex. "Also, Alex is finished; his chakra is all drained. It's my specialty. I call it: _Gina's Special Kunai Trick_."

Alex rolled his eyes and disappeared, a wooden log took his place. Azzy grinned as she saw Alex re-appear.

Gina sighed as Alex pinned her to the tree. "I should have known that a guy like you would do that."

He smirked and said to the rest, without looking, "You guys get Sasuke to Konoha, I'll deal with her."

"Are you sure, Alex? I mean we could take her." Sakura said.

Gina growled and mumbled, "_Take _me my ass." She just hung loosely while Alex pinned her.

His smirk got wider,"Positive, you guys have others to worry about." At that Gina snorted.

Neji nodded, agreeing, "Let's go."

Naruto and Azzy seemed a little unsure but went anyways. Kabuto vanished with a smirk on his face.

"So, Gina, was it?" Alex jumped away from her.

She grabbed a long katakana from her back pouch and smirked, "Nice for you to forget my name, Alex-kun."

Alex grabbed his as well. They both grinned as they ran at each other, swords clashing.

---

"Umm..we have company." Azzy whispered feeling the source of strong chakra near.

Naruto growled knowing whose chakra it is, "Kabuto." Sakura eyes widened as she stared at Naruto.

"Heh, Naruto-kun. You still remember me, how grateful." Kabuto's glasses shined throught the peak of the light as he appeared in front of them.

Naruto went in a fighting pose, "Who could not remember your ugly face?"

Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan as Sasuke did with Sharingan. Shikamaru got in his thinking pose, figuring out ways to take Kabuto out hard and fast. Sakura cracked her knuckles and Azzy took out her katakana.

Kabuto smirked and pushed up his glasses. Naruto grinned back at him.

---

Gina and Alex were breathing hard, both on opposite sides of each other.

Gina wiped away the trail of blood from her lip. "Heh."

Alex smirked as he leaned against the tree, holding his right arm. "I'm winning."

She glared at him and sat on the damped grass, "Oh really?"

He nodded and got up from the tree limping slowly to her. Gina eyed him the whole time watching every step he took until the last was a good foot away from her. She stare up at his strong face, grabbing her katakana slowly. Alex bended down looking at her, then plopped down to the grass. Gina paused for a while and dropped her katakana.

"You are a strange guy."

He laughed.

* * *

**Okay, its short! Sorry for that..but I updated, ne:3**

**Please Review...**

**_Monkeyluv4646/ChainedMonkey_**


	3. Visiting Sunagakure

**Okay, okay, sorry for my spelling errors and..all that other bad writing stuff. I don't have spelling check and I have to turn this in today, because I can't tomorrow!**

**Warning: Sucks at fighting scenes and doesn't know all the jutsus by heart, please forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto(almost wrote Yugioh o.O), but wants to very much.**

**_Visiting Sunagakure..._

* * *

**

"Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as 15 of him appeared. They all ran at Kabuto, kicking, punching, or throwing kunai's at him. Kabuto swifly dodged them all. Neji and Hinata ran in up behind Kabuto going in the Hyuuga Style Taijutsu, while Sakura came and punched him, breaking his glasses. Shikamaru waited paintently to get Kabuto caught in his jutsu.

As Kabuto fell through a tree Shikamaru took his chance, Kabuto tried moving, but it was to late.

"Naruto"

Naruto nodded, "Rasengan!"

Blood squirted out of Kabuto's mouth as Naruto plunged at him.

Sasuke and Azzy smirked, "We didn't even have to do anything.."

Neji and Hinata deactivated their Byukagan and walked besides Sasuke and Azzy.

Shikamaru still had him under his hold. Naruto nealed down to him.

"Leave Sasuke and tell Orochimaru to go to hell." Naruto gave Kabuto one last punch and he passed out.

**------**

"So his pants fall down and everyone started laughing!" Alex exclaimed.

Gina giggled, "What an idiot, if he were a true ninja, he would of known."

Alex grinned, "He's probably the best ninja I know, even if he can be a clumsy idiot."

Gina stopped laughing.

Alex gave her a strange look, "What's wrong?"

"Kabuto..he lost."

"Well, I figured that we would have w-"

"No, its not that..its Orochimaru, he's coming." Gina grabbed her katakana.

"Where are you going?"Alex also grabbed his, standing up.

She jumped up onto the tree bench, "Sunagakure, see you again, Alex-kun."

Just like that she vanished with rose petals taking her place.

**------**

"Should we just leave him here?" Sakura asked.

"No, we have to take him to Tsunade-sama." Neji answered tightening the rope over Kabuto's hands.

"What about Alex? What if he didn't win? Should we go back and-"

"Don't worry about it, Azzy. I'm sure he's fine." Naruto said, "We have to leave, now. Orochimaru might send more people after us. The faster we get to Konoha, the more safer we are."

They all nodded.

"We're not going to Konoha." Alex showed up before everyone with his katakana over his back, "were going to Sunagakure."

"What?" Naruto shouted, "we have to get to Konoha."

"Sunagakure, is closer, Naruto, and we all need a rest." Alex simply said, "Let's go now."

Naruto looked at Shikamaru, and he did to Neji. They nodded while Naruto frowned.

"Okay, whose going to hold the hostage?" Shikamaru smirked.

**---**

"Gaara!" Gina kicked his door open and stomped over to his desk.

Gaara looked up at Gina with a scowl on his face, "Why are you here?"

Gina grinned, "Taking a break." She took of her mask.

"Why must you take your breaks here?" Gaara glared at her.

"Well, because, no one in there right minds will go look for me here!"

He sighed.

"So, I'll take this key and be off," She took a key off from a top shelf. "Thank you! Bye!" She winked and disappeared.

"Weird girl."

**---**

"Hah, were here!" Naruto grinned, "first thing to do, is look for Gaara."

"Kazekage, Naruto." Neji glared, "You should address him in that way."

"Hmph, yeah, yeah what ever." Naruto grabbed Kabuto and slungged him over his shoulder.

They walked up to the guard. Sakura went up to him and smiled.

"Hi, we're here from Konohagakure and wished to speak to the Kazekage."

He nodded and let them through.

"A-ano?" Hinata mumbled.

"What is it Hinata-sama?" Neji asked.

"W-what happened t-to that G-Gina girl?" She looked at Alex.

"In the middle of fighting she left." He lied.

Hinata nodded.

"Well, I'm going to explore this place, later." Alex waved and walked away.

Azzy stared after his back, "What is there to explore? We've been here like..100 times."

They shrugged and walked their way to the Kazekage's building.

**---**

"Hmmhmm.." Gina hummed as she washed the newely freshed apple in a stream.

"So there you are."

She jumped not even realizing he was there."A-Alex?" She looked at him.

He smirked, "You look better with out your mask."

She blinked, _how did he know..? _

"Your chakra."

She glared at him, "Did you follow me here?" She stomped over to him.

He shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not."

He pointed at his chest, "Thats like stalking! I could tell the Kazekage himself. We're close did you know?"

Alex smirked, "You are? Well, he likes my sister."

She stuck out her tongue.

**---**

"Gaara!" Azzy smiled as she saw him look up.

"Azzy, you look good today."

She blushed and looked down at her dirty muddy jounin outfit, "Your making me blush."

Naruto rolled his eyes and walked over to Gaara with Kabuto dangling behind him. "We've caught Kabuto."

Gaara looked at Kabuto. "Finaly that little gay's apprentice is caught."

**

* * *

****Not as good as I can do..but what ever its posted right? All what matters is Cat review this story and update hers!**

**Love always, **

_**Monkeyluv4646/Chained-Monkey**_


	4. Orochimaru's Wife?

**Hey, sorry for the long wait:)  
:O sorry for the spelling errors too!**

**I don't own Naruto!  
**

**_Orochimaru's Wife?_**

* * *

"Kakashi, they have Kabuto in Sunagakure, captured." Tsunade looked intently at Kakashi, "I want you and Gai to go and retrieve him, is that clear?"

Kakashi turned the page of his famous book, Icha Icha Paradise.

Tsunade sighed, "You leave in an hour, get ready."

He poofed out.

---

"Well, Hokage-sama said she's going to send Kakashi and Gai over here to get Kabuto." Neji sternly said. "They'll be here tomorrow afternoon, till than we can all relax."

Everyone nodded.

"Kazekage-sama, I suppose your going to take Kabuto behind bars?" Shikamaru asked.

Gaara nodded and looked at Kabuto, "He will be taken care of."

Neji nodded, "Well, I'll be off collecting what we need." He walked out the door before anyone responded.

"Hmph! I'm going to get some ramen!" Naruto grinned, "Hinata-chan, you want to come?"

Hinata blushed and nodded, "S-sure, Naruto-k-kun."

"Yosh! Anyone else?"

Shikamaru shrugged and Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Ano, what about Sasuke?"

Everyone paused, until Naruto mumbled. "Will have to watch him, soo he has to follow us."

Sasuke nodded and they walked out of the door.

Azzy crossed her arms and huffed, "Geeze, they didn't even ask me to come."

"They probably thought you'd go anyways." Gaara shrugged.

Azzy glared at him, "Whatever, I'm going to go look for Alex then. Ja ne." She winked and poofed out of the Kazekage's office.

---

"Where's Kabuto?"

"He's with the Kazekage's men."

Gina and Alex sat under neath a tree, in the shade.

"Heh." Gina bit in to the apple she had with her.

Alex watched her as she played with the red fruit. Until a question popped in his mind.

"Why are you working with Orochimaru?"

Gina frozed, then smiled. Her smiled turned into a smirk, then she looked at him, "Why are you working with Konoha?"

"Because, it is my village."

"Actually, I have two reasons for working with Orochimaru." Gina stared at her bitten apple.

Alex looked at her, "And they are?"

"The first one is-I'm looking for someone. Someone dear to me, and Orochimaru has information on her..well, so he says."

Alex nodded.

"And..uhm, the second one.."The apple in her hand started to dissolve, "It's more like I'm stuck with him."

"Huh?"

She smiled, then frowned, "Orochimaru, he's-well, he's my husband."

---

"Where the hell is he!?!" Azzy grabbed her hair in frustration and grumbled. "That stupid ass brother...always running off."

She was storming down by a river glaring at everything she sees, looking for her "stupid ass" brother. Azzy stomped some more, and she then heard a girl's voice.

"Orochimaru, he's-well, he's my husband."

Eyes widened she quietly walked behind a tree, where she can see the shadow of two people. There were a pause between the two.

"Shocking?" The girl mumbled.

Azzy didn't hear a reply, so she thought the other person might have nodded.

"Not really," Well, guess that was a 'no' on the nod.

Azzy gasped. _'That-that was Alex's voice?'_

The girl sighed, "I must be going now." She stood up.

"Aa."

The girl's shadow dissapeared.

"Azzy, you aren't very good at hiding out." Alex mumbled.

Azzy moved out from behind the tree. "Uhm.."

Alex sighed, "The gasp."

Azzy blushed, "Sorry."

Azzy watched her brother stand up and streach.

"So where's everyone?"He asked.

"Who was that girl?" Azzy changed the topic.

"Just a girl," Alex mumbled.

"Just a girl who's Orochimaru's wife?!?!" She exclaimed.

Alex closed his eyes, "I guess so."

"Ale-"

"HEY YOU GUYS!" Naruto was running up to them waving his arms.

"What is it Naruto?" Azzy glared at him.

"Well, after we went to eat some ramen. Sasuke-teme started getting pains from his mark. So, Sakura-chan suggested to go see Gaara, but Sasuke-teme said 'no' and THEN-"

"Naruto get on with it!!" Azzy yelled.

"Geeze, well, anyways Kakashi-sensei here."

Azzy and Alex sweatdropped.

"Sasuke?"

"OH, he's in the hospital."

"Okay." Azzy nodded, "Hmmm..you said Kakashi's here?"

Naruto nodded, "Yupp!"

Hearts went into her eyes, "HEY OH! KAKASHI DEAR!" Azzy _floated_ to the Icha Icha Paradise reader.

Alex shook his head.

"How's Sasuke holding up?"

Naruto shrugged, "Sakura-chan shooed me away once we took him to a hospital."

"Ok, meet you by Kakashi?"Alex waved and poofed out.

Naruto frowned, "I really need to learn that jutsu!!" He growled and ran.

---

"KAKASHI!"Azzy jumped on top of the white haired's back grinning. "Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi smiled and looked at the grinning girl, "Azzy, what did I say about jumping on my back?"

"To do it all the time!" Azzy stuck out her tongue.

He sweatdrop, "I don't recall mentioning that. Also, if you want to keep that tongue, it better stay in your mouth."

Quickly the tongue hid back in her mouth, "Mou, your no fun, Kakashi-kun."

"Are you guys taking Kabuto now?" Neji asked, ignoring the affection of the two.

Gai nodded, "Yes, my student! We shall all return to our lovley Konoha! To turn Kabuto to the YOUTHFUL TSUNADE-SAMA!"

They sweatdropped.

"Hey, hey! We need to get Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan, and the lazy bum Shikamaru from the hospital!" Naruto shouted.

"Ehh, when did you get here Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Stars shined in Gai's eyes, "Kakashi your hip technique makes my 1000 laps around Konoha not hip at all!"

SWEATDROP

"Anyways, Sasuke's seal has been activating."Naruto said. Hinata nodded to agree.

"As we talked about earlyer." Alex stated.

"Orochimaru is here?!" Neji asked.

Kakashi nodded,"Gai, you and Neji get Kabuto, the rest of us will get Sasuke, will meet at this spot." Kakashi demanded as Azzy climbed off of his back."Let's hurry."

The group nodded and all headed to where was demanded.

---

"Sasuke, you need to relax!" Sakura yelled pushing Sasuke back into the bed.

"How can I RELAX if the damn seal keeps spreading!?" Sasuke yelled back.

Sakura pushed him down and sat on top of his mid section, locking him to the bed. In a deadly whisper she slowly said, "If you continue to not cooperate I will not take you so lightly."

Sasuke stopped moving and smirked at her, "As if you can do anything."

She glared at him, "Do you want to find out?"

"Sakura, the medic said that there aren't anymore band--uh, what are you guys doing?"Shikamaru quirked up his right eyebrow.

Sakura sighed, "My job." She moved off of Sasuke and glanced at Shikamaru.

He shook his head, "What a troublesome job."

Sakura giggled, "Sure is."

Sasuke grunted as he stared out of the window.

"It seems that the pain stopped, ne Sasuke?"Sakura asked.

He nodded, "He's not as close."

"But he will be soon enough," Kakashi's voice came through the room. Alex was standing next to him. The others were on the look out.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi, "We leaving now?"

Kakashi nodded, "We should leave fast, he could be after you."

"He's not after me." Sasuke sneered, "He's looking for his wife."

"Gina," Alex said.

Sasuke nodded, "Also, the one his wife desires."

They gave him a questionily look.

"The one person who Gina has been searching for," Sasuke looked at Alex, "Her first name is, Azra."

"Azzy?"

* * *

**To be continued...**


	5. Orochimaru gives her away?

Don't Own Naruto!

* * *

"Okay, we will be leaving now Kazekage-san. Thank you for your help." Neji bowed and Gaara nodded his head.

"Be careful on your way back."

Gai grinned and gave Gaara a thumbs up, "No problem!"

They vanished with Kabuto.

---

"Ugh!" Sasuke crouched down.

Kakashi glared, "He's close."

"Too close." Alex sneered.

"Where's that Gai?" Azzy asked.

Neji and Gai appeared in front of them.

"Let's go."

Everyone nodded in agreement and they started running out to the desert. After what seemed like hours, they slowed down a bit and started walking. They were deep in the forest.

"Sasuke, how you doing?"Kakashi asked.

Sakura stared at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded, "I'm okay for now."

"Ok, let's set camp now," Kakashi stated."Gai, put Kabuto in that tent and put a seal on it."

Gai nodded and did what he was told.

"I'll go and get the wood." Azzy offered.

"I'll go with you," Kakashi said."We shouldn't be alone. For now on, we will be pared in two."

"I pick Sakura-chan!"Naruto grinned.

"Actually, Naruto, Shika will be my partner," Sakura smiled at the lazy boy."Sorry."

Naruto pouted, "Fine, Hinata-chan?"

"S-sure, Naruto-k-kun."Hinata blushed.

"Kakashi-sensei, shouldn't you pair up with Sasuke-teme?"Naruto asked, "Since, that snake bastered is after him."

"Alex will be with him, he's just as strong."Alex nodded.

Azzy and Kakashi walked to retrieve fire wood.

"I look for some food."Neji stated and was about to walk off.

"Wait! Neji-kun, someone should go with you."Sakura said.

"Fine," Neji looked at her. "Come on."

Sakura frowned and mumbled, "I didn't mean me." She went with him.

"I thought she was my partner."Shikamaru shrugged and went to set up his tent.

"Wahh, Hinata-chan, the tent won't stay open!" Naruto was all tangled up with the blue tent. "Help!"

Hinata giggled and went to help him.

Gai sat in front of the tent. Guarding it. Alex finished putting his tent up and started on Neji's. Shikamaru, also, finished his and fixed Sakura's.

"Ahh!" Sasuke's voice rang through his tent.

Alex's eyes widened, "He's here."

Gai got up from his spot and went to check on Sasuke, "Sasuke-san? You okay?"

"He's coming, the seal got worse."Sasuke grunted.

---

"Kakashi-kun!" Azzy sang."Don't you think you should be with Sasuke, you are stronger than Alex."

Kakashi shrugged,"You don't want to pair up with me?"

She blinked, "No! That's not it, I mean it's for the protection and-and all that jazz!"

"Jazz? Hmm?" Kakashi chuckled."Very interesting choice of word."

Azzy blushed, "That Alex rubbed all this american stuff on me."

"Heh," Kakashi smirked.

"Oh, here's some good wood!" Azzy grabbed the log and gave it to Kakashi."You think its enough?"

Kakashi sweatdropped looking at the large pile of wood in his hands,"Yes."

She grinned, "We better head ba-"

"Ahh!"

Kakashi and Azzy looked at each other.

"Sasuke!"

---

"Ne, Neji-kun." Sakura hopped on another rock on the stream."You've been trying to get that fish for a while now, why don't you give up?"

"Hyuuga's don't give up, Haruno-san." Neji glared at that fish who looked like it was laughing at him.

Sakura pouted, "I told you to call me Sakura!"

His hand hit the water and dove for the fish.

He missed.

Sakura sighed and sat on the rock she hopped on, "Just leave it, we have enough." She pointed and the group of fish on the land.

Neji glared at her, "Like I said, Hyuuga's don't give up."

She rolled her eyes, "What ever, Neji-kun." She rested her head opon her hand, "Men, always so stubb-"

"Ah!!"

"Sasuke?" Neji looked at her. They raced off.

---

Azzy and Kakashi came running.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked.

"He's close." Alex said. "We should leave."

"No, let's just kick his ass!" Naruto yelled in confidence."There's like ten of us and one of him."

Sakura and Neji showed up, "What happened?" Sakura repeated Kakashi.

"Orochimaru is coming." Alex also repeated.

Sakura went to Sasuke's tent, with medical sense to help.

"What should we do?"Azzy asked.

"Ahh!"Sasuke rang again. "The pain! It won't stop."

"Hello everyone."Orochimaru showed himself from the bushes, with his grinning face, "I believe you have something I want."

"You mean something your wife wants?"Alex spat.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Ah, yes, my wife, I wonder where she've been."

Sasuke came out of his tent with Sakura following behind him.

"Orochimaru." He sneered, "Don't lie, you know exactly where she is."

Orochimaru laughed, "Smart boy you are Sasuke-kun, but not smart enough."

"What's that suppose to mean?"Naruto asked instead of Sasuke.

Orochimaru grinned, "You see, I'm actually here for my wife. Not the person she desires."

"Well, your stupid wife's not here!" Naruto yelled.

Orochimaru looked at the tent that had Kabuto in it. Kakashi noticed it.

"That's not Kabuto is it?" Kakashi glared.

"Bingo."He smiled and dissapeared. He laughed, which echoed throughout the forest. Everyone searched for the slimy fellow.

He reappeared infront of the tent, but before anyone could react. He stabbed the tent with the kunai, breaking the seal. As that was done the tent began to rip in to a lot of pieces. Lying in the tent was the unconcious girl.

Alex glared, "How?"

Orochimaru laughed and nealed by her, "Boy, magicians never share his secrets," His hand rubbed against her cheek, she moaned in response, fluttering her eyes open.

"O-Orochimaru..s-sama?"Her voice cracked as her eyes looked in surprise, "what happened?"

The rest watched in silence, being careful. Orochimaru just stared at her as she looked back.

"You failed again."His dark chilling voice gave her a fright.

"I-I failed? It was Kabuto who got captured!!" She defended. He gripped her hand and stood up, pulling her roughly.

"Do you see him?"Orochimaru whispered in her ear, "that man you were fighting."

Gina slowly looked at the man Orochimaru pointed at. She nodded.

"Why is it that you can see him? That I can see him? That he is still alive?"Orochimaru stated. "Kabuto told me."

Gina eyes widened, "He also failed, why must I get punishment for one man?"

Orchimaru backed away from her and started laughing again, "Gina-koi, you don't understand..."

Alex gripped on his katakana, but Kakashi looked at him signaling, its not time.

"Hey, you freak! If you want to talk about affairs do it some other time!" Naruto yelled.

"Stupid Naruto," Muttered Neji.

Gina's eyes widened at the sudden sputter.

Orochimaru grinned at Naruto, "Ah, Naruto-kun, you are right. Maybe we should have a little war among us, instead of me scolding my love."

Naruto shook at Orochimaru's grin.

Kakashi sighed and walked up before Orochimaru, "You've found your wife, now leave."

Orochimaru licked his lips and looked at Sasuke, "I also need Sasuke-kun."

Sakura frozed, Sasuke just stood back at him.

"Never, I made a mistake going to you in the first place."

Orochimaru frowned. Gina looked at the ground, wrapping her arms around herself. Orochimaru, all of a sudden, started laughing.

"Hahaha!"Gina gave him an akward look.

"Orochimaru...sama?"

Orochimaru pulled Gina towards him and sighed, "Ah, you'll know soon enough, love."

Alex glared at the close-ness between them. Kakashi just stared. Naruto sighed, and so did Shikamaru(who also muttered troublesome).

Gina looked away as Orochimaru's yellow cat-like eyes glowed at her.

_'Why is he doing this now?'_Gina thought, _'He's..still here, watching..me..'_

"Ehem,"Alex coughed, "are you planing on fighting, or are you just going to be staring at her all day?"

Orochimaru smirked and pushed Gina to Alex. She screamed and oofed when she fell against him.

"What are you doing?"Kakashi asked, "You came for your wife, now take her!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'll leave her here for a while." He licked his lips again and the dirt below began to shake.

"What's happening?" Azzy asked.

"Earth quake?" Hinata quivered.

Dust appeared everywhere, blinding them.

"Byuakugan!" Neji rang searching for Orochimaru, "Damn, he's gone."

The dust cleared. Naruto coughed, "So, what do we do with her?"

They all looked at Gina, who was standing next to Alex.

She smiled,"Well, arrest me, of course."

Kakashi sighed, _'This is giving me a headache.'_

"Kakashi, should we seal her like before?"Gai asked.

"No," Kakashi responded, "Alex, your job is to watch her."

Gina sighed, she rather just be locked up.

"You better behave well, blondy."Azzy stated.

Gina huffed, "Whatever."

* * *

M.L: Ne, Onee-chan it's up now!  
Heh, please review!


	6. Kissy

Don't own Naruto

:D

* * *

It was getting dark and everyone still haven't eaten yet. So, Sakura and Neji went off again to fetch the fish. Kakashi and Azzy went to see if the wood they picked out was still there. Naruto and Hinata went to get some water. Gai was ordered to be on the look out. Shikamaru, Sasuke, Alex, and Gina sat at the camp out, in silence.

Gina who was rested against a large tree which had Alex sitting upon the top branch, sighed. Across from her, Sasuke sat on a log, of many, that surrounded the area of the soon-to-be fire. He was glaring at everything Gina does.

"Sasuke-kun, do you need something?"Gina asked, giving him a glare.

Sasuke averted his eyes to the ground,"No."

"Then why the hell are you glaring at everything I do?"She questioned once again, and added, "It's annoying."

He scoffed and hadn't replied.

Gina sighed again, _'Geeze..'_

"How troublesome." Shikamaru mumbled. _' I should've went with Sakura.'_

"Indeed,"Alex added.

---

"They were just here!" Azzy complained, throwing her hands in the air."Where would a whole stack of wood go?"

Azzy glared at the empty spot of grass. She felt Kakashi walk next to her.

"They probably rolled away."

Azzy rolled her eyes and stomped of farther into the trail. Kakashi chuckled and followed her. Azzy grabbed a couple of sticks that were piled up together and handed them to Kakashi.

"These will be good for the food."

Kakashi nodded in aggreement.

Azzy saw a small tree with big branches. She walked towards the tree, taking out the katakana.

"Haya!" The brunette sliced off a branch. Then another, then another, then some more.

Kakashi stood watching her cutting of the branches with grace. He did think of taking out his lovely Icha Icha Paradise, but was a bit terrified if Azzy might use her weapon on him.

"I think this is enough, we should head back."

Kakashi nodded. He grabbed some of the branches and so did Azzy. They walked their way back to the camp-site.

It was quiet, but comfortable.

"Ne, Kakashi-kun?"Azzy started,"I like walking here with you."

Kakashi smiled.

She hesitated for a while, "..Do you like walking with me?"

Kakashi looked at her and nodded, "Of course, Azzy-chan."

Azzy blushed, "Good."

The silence came again while the wind seem to awaken and whistled through the trees.

"Kakashi-kun.."Azzy started again, but stopped walking.

"Hmm?"Kakashi stopped as well and stared at her.

"A-ano.."She studdered and her blush deepened, "A-ano.."

"What is it? Your starting to sound like Hinata now."

"Can I kiss you?" She blurted out.

Shocked, Kakashi didn't respond.

_'Oh gosh, he doesn't want to. He doesn't like me. Me and my big mouth!'_ Azzy thought, franticaly.

Kakashi broke out of the shock, his face softened, then he smiled. "Okay."

Azzy blinked, "Wah?"

"I said okay." Kakashi repeated. He lowered his head to hers.

"Um..your mask?" Azzy meeped as he didn't answer her with words but with contact.

Azzy eyes widened at the sudden movement and just stood there.

_'What are you doing?!' _Azzy yelled at herself.

She closed her eyes and moved her lips with his. Her tongue slipped past her lips.

_'Cotton...'_Azzy tongue moved along it, her face scrunched up. _'Cotton...COTTON?' _Fast, her tongue darted back in her mouth. She then opened her eyes to see his.

He chuckled at her expression.

"Cotton.." She mumbled.

"Lets get going."Kakashi continued walking down the path.

Azzy glared at his back, "Next time, mask down."

---

"Neji-kun, this again." Sakura sighed.

Neji grunted as he eyed the fish who seemed to be laughing at him. Sakura groaned, "Please, Neji-kun, everyone is probably waiting for us."

Neji glared at the fish and mumbled something. He stood, "Fine, let's go."

Sakura grinned, "Hai."

---

"The water has arrived!" Naruto shouted, "Oh and Hinata!"

Hinata blushed.

Shikamaru grunted, "Now we just need the wood and food to start!"

"Ah, we got the wood."Azzy's voice rang as she and Kakashi came out of the woods.

"Took you long enough, imouto." Alex smirked, "What were you doing, making out with Kakashi?"

Azzy blushed and Kakashi smiled.

"Shut up, Alex."

"Hey, sorry were late."Sakura appoligized.

Neji was carrying all the fish and plopped it in front of the fire wood.

"Let's eat." Gai appeared, "By the way, its all clear."

**few minutes later.**

The gang sat in a circle munching on there slightly burned fish, favored to Naruto.

"So, Gina, I have a question to ask, if you don't mind." Gai stated.

Gina glanced at him and nodded.

"Why are you with Orochimaru?" He asked.

The tension between everyone raised a bit, all listening.

She closed her eyes, then opened them, "I am his wife."

Everyone sweatdropped.

"But, why?" Naruto asked, "He's slimy, snaky, just-just, OROCHIMARU!!"

Gina sighed, "I have no reason to tell you."

It was silence for about a minute.

"...Did you do it with him?" Azzy asked.

Everyone started coughing.

"Azzy!" Alex gave her a weird look, "What provoked that question?"

She shrugged, "Well, did you?"

Gina frowned and didn't answer.

"How about we call it a night, everyone?"Kakashi stated, "Gai on first shift, then wake Naruto after."

"W-what?" Naruto glared, "Why me next?"

"Because I said so."

Everyone headed to their tent, the only left were Alex, Azzy, and Gina.

"Where am I resting?" Gina asked.

"With Alex."

* * *

-gasp-

TBC


End file.
